


Deserted

by ThePendragonQueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dying Lance, Hurt/Comfort, Langst, Not super Graphic, Whump, deserted, lance is hurt, touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePendragonQueen/pseuds/ThePendragonQueen
Summary: After a bad crash Lance sends Blue off with Pidge, determined to not let her end up with the same fate as him: alone, bleeding, and dying on a seemingly deserted island with nothing but his thoughts.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 130





	Deserted

“Watch out!” Pidge yelled as they hurtled down to the planet that was mostly water and tiny bits of land dotted here and there.

It was too late. A rock of some sorts had hit Blue hard. Lance yelped as he went flying out of his seat. He struggled to grab something and pull him back to his chair but never got the chance. His lion lurched through the air hitting something else.

Lance didn’t know something was wrong until he realized he was falling through the air, the ocean right beneath him. He hit it hard with a splash and he couldn’t help but realize that it felt as if he might as well have hit concrete. His whole body stung the way it does when you do a belly flop but 1000 times worse.

Lance thrashed in the water as he struggled to figure out which way was up. He finally came up gasping for air only to find the tail of Blue sinking down into the ocean.

He desperately attempted to call out to Blue and Pidge but only coughed up water instead. He looked around horrified trying to find a place to hold on to or float or anything. His eyes finally rested on a small patch of land.

It wasn’t until then that Lance noticed the water around him turning a dark red. He suddenly felt his side sting more than the rest of his body. He concluded that he must have gotten hit with debris on his was out of the lion or when he hit the water. Whatever it was, it had caused a decent amount of damage.

Lance took a deep breath in an attempt to catch his breath and control the pain. He used all the strength left in him to swim to the tiny piece of land. By the time he got there he was exhausted. He could only barely crawl up the bank just enough to get out of the water before his arms gave out and he sprawled face first into the sand.

The sun beamed down on Lance. His whole body hurt. His right side was in pain and stung from the ocean water getting into the wound and his legs and wrists felt like jelly and he was sure a couple bones were broken from the fall.

Everything around him spun and he bit his lip in a desperate attempt to hold down the bile that was trying to make its way up his throat. He couldn’t throw up now, it would make nothing better.

Lance glanced down at the sand around him that was starting to turn red from the pool of blood that was coming out of his wound. He had to get something to try to keep the blood in.

After a quick glance around he managed to find some long plants that reminded him of seaweed not too far away. Lance forced himself to crawl over to it.

He groaned in pain as he wrapped the seaweed substance around his wound. It hurt like hell the entire time but this was the only way he was going to kind of stop the bleeding as much as possible.

The stinging and throbbing from the wound hurt so badly Lance managed to make himself pass out from the pain.

When Lance awoke he wasn’t sure how much time had passed. A couple minutes? A couple hours? A couple days? The sun looked in the same place but it was an alien planet which meant time worked differently.

The waves had come up far enough to lick his feet in anticipation. “Pidge?” He asked out loud. His voice was raspy and sore as if he had swallowed gallons of salt water. Lance concentrated hard, trying to get a connection with his lion. “Blue… Blue take Pidge. Grab the stuff for the ship and take Pidge.” Lance could feel the faintest growl of protest. “Blue, please… I’m- I’m not gunna- please, just- get her home,” Lance pleaded helplessly. He knew what was going to happen. His head pounded, his whole body hurt and everything around him was spinning. He had lost too much blood and he was sure the wound was infected by now. Once he fell asleep there would be no waking up again.

Lance fought to get through to Blue, to command her to go back with Pidge. She could be hurt or passed out. She needed to get back, she needed to get into a pod. “Please…”

Lance watched as the ocean rose and fell, the smell of salt water filling his nose along with the stench of his blood. Listening to the crashing of the waves helped him calm down. It reminded him of Earth. If he was going to die, he was glad it was going to be back home or at least somewhere that reminded him of home. At least he would be comforted by the ocean.

The last thing Lance managed to see was a large nose coming out of the water with a splash. Then, his connection with blue, along with the rest of the world, faded away.

The next time Lance woke up he was shocked he had woken up at all. The sun was still shining brightly but it had moved positions in the sky. Lance could’ve sworn he had heard the faintest yells. They were coming from the right of him, right? He couldn’t move his head to find out. Not without vomiting at least.

He closed his eyes and listened intently. He could’ve sworn there was something- someone- yelling. “…ance… Lance!”

Lance groaned in response. He felt something shifting the sand around him. A blurry face came into view, blocking the sun.

“Lance, Lance are you okay?” The voice asked. Lance merely moaned is response. “Shit. You’re bleeding. Okay, c’mon, Lance, hang in there. I’m going to pick you up, hold on.”

Lance didn’t have time to process the words as his body was lifted from the sand. Lance groaned as his body protested the movement. Once he was held comfortably in the arms he was finally able to register what was happening. There was something cold on his back. It was holding him up. It felt nice against his hot, sun-cracked skin. The other hand was hooked under his knees to keep him stable.

He could faintly hear his name being called again. He slowly moved his head to look up at the still slightly blurred face. He could make out a mouth moving beneath a black helmet.

“Sh-Shi…ro-“ Lance mumbled.

“Shhh, don’t talk, save your energy. We’re going to get you back to the castle, just hang on, okay?” Shiros said comfortingly. Lance nodded meekly.

As Shiro walked back to the ship through the sand, Lance could feel every movement. Every step sent jolts of pain through his body. Still, Lance was thankful Shiro was there. He wasn’t quite sure how long he had been alone but he was thankful to now have someone with him. Even though he had spent most of his time passed out he had felt so alone the entire time. Now with Shiros arms wrapped around him he felt safe and touched, even if one arm was metal.

Shiro took him back to his lion but Lance had already passed out again by the time they had gotten into it. He didn’t wake up again until he came stumbling out of the cryopod, his body good as new but his mind still needing some more repair.


End file.
